Amor
by Lust-Sango
Summary: Esta historia cuenta un amor tragico entre imposibles, pero poco a poco aprenderam que se tiene que luchar por lo que se quiere y no rendirse....Oneshot


Bueno aquí me tendrán solamente esta ocasión, este es un oneshot, porque veo que no soy buena siguiendo historias, OK en esta historia presentare romance un poco trágico, pero bueno, estos amores si llegan a existir desgraciadamente, bueno, alguien morirá, ya lo decidí, pero no lo diré, mejor descúbranlo ustedes, bueno los dejo con esta loca historia, a mi me gusto, espero que a ustedes también, sayonara!

_Jamás había comprendido el porque me sienta asi cuando estaba junto a ti, hasta hace poco descubrí que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, era realmente tonta al no darme cuenta de una cosa tan importante como el amor, pero no puedo estar cerca de ti, ya que eso lastimaría mucho a mi querida amiga…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

IY: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, vamos rápido tenemos que conseguir el fragmento que esta cerca antes que Naraku.

K: Y tu como sabes que hay un fragmento cerca? Yo no lo había mencionado ¬¬

IY: OO Que como lo se? Pues yo vi a …

_Kagome solamente bajo la mirada al saber que vio a esa mujer que la causa tanto daño, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y dijo:_

K: Kikyo fue quien te lo dijo cierto? Como es posible que …

_Kagome rompió en llanto y salio corriendo hacia el bosque, Miroku fue detrás de ella, Inu Yasha bajo la mirada decepcionado y Sango se quedo junto a el._

IY: Dime Sango, que es lo que hice mal? Dímelo …

S: Kagome tiene que entender que aun amas a Kikyo y tu, pues, tienes que hablar con ella sobre esto, créeme aquí ambos sufren …

_Mientras, dentro del bosque Kagome por fin se detiene y Miroku viene detrás de ella, completamente agitado por tanto correr._

K: Creo que mis sentimientos jamás podrán ser correspondidos, comienzo a pensar que solamente pierdo el tiempo …

M: Tranquila señorita Kagome, de seguro Inu Yasha aun no esta seguro de sus sentimientos y por eso aun no decide, además usted esta en mejor situación que la mía, usted al menos sabe que si la aman …

_Miroku agacha la mirada triste, Kagome lo mira un tanto extrañada, mientras tanto en la aldea donde se encuentran Inu Yasha y Sango …_

IY: Déjame ir por Kagome, no quiero dejarla sola con ese monje pervertido, no se que sea capaz de hacer, en un momento vengo.

_Inu Yasha comienza a saltar para llegar mas rápido, llega, pero, se esconde tras unos arbustos y observa a Miroku y Kagome._

K: Como que estas en la misma situación, no te entiendo Miroku.

M: O.O No pasa nada, olvídelo … -sonríe dulcemente- que pasa señorita Kagome?

_Kagome, son saber que hace, se acerca poco a poco a Miroku hasta quedar bajo la mirada de el …_

K: Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

M: Como que la perdo …

_Miroku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kagome lo callo con un tierno beso, el principal espectador era Inu Yasha, el solamente salio de ahí y se dirigió con Sango, ella que siempre lo escuchaba cuando el la necesitaba._

S: Inu Yasha ya regresaste, donde esta Kagome y Miroku-sama?

_Inu Yasha camino hacia Sango y la abrazo, sin decir una sola palabra, Sango comprendió su dolor y le responde el abrazo, mas sin embargo, ella se sorprende al sentir mojado su hombro por las pocas lagrimas de Inu Yasha …_

S: Que pasa Inu Yasha? -un poco asustada- Por que estas llorando asi?

IY: Los vi Sango, los vi a los dos …

S: A los dos? A quienes te refieres Inu Yasha? Explícate por favor

_Aun abrazados, Inu Yasha se separa de Sango, deja de llorar un poco y mira fijamente a Sango._

IY: Vi a Kagome y a Miroku …

S: Inu Yasha explícate, los viste y? Después que?

_Inu Yasha baja la mirada y dice:_

IY: Los vi a ambos besándose …

_Esta noticia causo un gran shock en Sango quien cae de rodillas al suelo, mientras tanto en el bosque, Miroku se separa rápidamente de Kagome, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección a la aldea, Kagome toma a Miroku de la mano y lo detiene._

K: Discúlpame, me deje llevar, por favor Miroku perdóname …

_Miroku se suelta bruscamente de la mano de Kagome._

M: No hay nada que perdonar, a veces nos dejamos llevar, eso es todo, yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón, por eso le pido que no lo vuelva a hacer señorita Kagome.

_Miroku le sonríe dulcemente a Kagome (_N.A.: esa mirada me encanta, es tan dulce ¬) _y sigue caminando, ella lo siguió de cerca, durante el camino no hablaron. Mientras que Sango en la aldea comienza a llorar, Inu Yasha se agacha cerca de ella, le levanta la cara, le limpia un poco la cara y de nuevo la abraza._

IY: Ambos sufrimos, lo se, pero las cosas suceden por algo, o no? Asi que tenemos que seguir viviendo, pase lo que pase, esta bien? Me lo prometes?

S: Que quieres que te prometa?

IY: Que siempre estaremos juntos …

S: Si, te prometo que jamás me alejare de ti, eres el único en quien confió ahora …

_Inu Yasha lleno de felicidad carga a Sango por la cintura, ella deja de llorar y comienza a reír, el comienza a girar con ella en brazos, en ese mismo momento llegan Miroku y Kagome, Inu Yasha y Sango se detiene, los 4 se observan sorprendidos entre si …_

K: Inu Yasha me puedes explicar que es lo que sucede? -enojada-

IY: Yo no tengo nada que explicarte, tu eres la que me debe una explicación a mi.

M: Señorita Sango, que hace Inu Yasha tomándola por la cintura?

S: Nada, no creo que le interese excelencia -de modo cortante-

K: Que quieres que te explique?

IY: Si, explícame porque estabas besando a ese monje?

_Kagome y Miroku se sorprendieron con la pregunta de Inu Yasha, ambos guardaron silencio y bajaron la cabeza._

K: Como supiste? Dímelo por favor.

M: Además ese beso fue por error no tiene ningún significado.

S: Asi? Bueno si usted lo dice excelencia. -de forma irónica-

_Inu Yasha suelta a Sango, Miroku se acerca de ella, pero ella se esconde detrás de Hiraikotsu._

M: Señorita Sango, que sucede, por que se aleja de mi, usted sabe a la perfección que yo la …

S: Calle por favor excelencia, no tiene que darme explicaciones, además ya hay alguien que ocupa mi corazón …

_Miroku se sorprendió, baja la cabeza un poco triste, Sango sonrojada se va corriendo al bosque._

M: Lo ve señorita Kagome, ya tengo a alguien que amo, pero al parecer no me corresponde -con una sonrisa fingida-.

IY: Miroku, tu realmente amabas a Sango?

M: No la amaba, aun la sigo amando, pero alguien me gano su corazón, afortunado y dichoso quien tenga a esa mujer, con su permiso me retiro de aquí.

_Kagome sin decir una palabra, se va corriendo hacia el pozo y se va a su época, Miroku se va por su lado, Inu Yasha fue detrás de Sango._

IY: Sango! Donde estas? Por favor sal, soy yo …

_Sango sale tras unos arbustos completamente sonrojada._

S: Etto …Hola Inu Yasha! -risa preocupada-

IY: Vaya, siempre pensé que te gustaba el monje, me sorprendiste y dime …

S: O.O que te digo?

IY: Quien es? Quien te gusta? No me digas que es el estupido de mi hermano o el tonto de Kouga, esos idiotas …

S: No es ninguno de los dos, es alguien que jamás me podrá corresponder, puesto que el ya ama a alguien …

IY: Como? Entonces, que idiota es ese hombre.

S: O/O Idiota? Por que lo dices eh?

IY: Como no corresponderle a alguien como tu, tan …

_Inu Yasha no encontraba palabras para describir a Sango, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y sonrojado._

S: Tan … Tan que? Dilo Inu Yasha.

IY: Tan … tú, yo eh visto que eres alguien a quien no rechazaría jamás.

S: Otoni? (De verdad?)

_Inu Yasha se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando poco a poco de Sango, pero la inseguridad al no saber quien le gusta comenzó a consumirlo._

S: _Vaya que lindo, eres tan perfecto Inu Yasha - piensa Sango-._

IY: _Me doy cuenta de que eres a quien espere toda mi vida, jamás te dejare lo juro - piensa Inu Yasha de Sango-._

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar y se detuvieron a la orilla de un lago, Sango comenzó a observar el lago, pone una mirada maliciosa._

S: Inu Yasha ven aquí por favor …

_Inu Yasha se acerca de Sango y ella lo …_

IY: Sango ate be nani? (traducción: Sango que te pasa?).

S: Jaja, traigo ganas de despejarme y pues … echarte agua creo que me divertirá, jaja …

IY: ¬w¬ a con que si?

_Inu Yasha se mete al lago y comienza a arrogarle agua a Sango, ella por error resbala._

N.A.: seguro y se preguntan porque puse esta parte, bueno, es que una vez me puse a jugar roll con un amigo que se pone Inu Yasha y pues asi acostumbramos a jugar, jeje, Dark Inu Yasha te quiero mushote XD, bueno eso es todo)

S: Jajaja, que tonta, auch eso dolió …

_Inu Yasha se acerca rápidamente a Sango, la levanta por la cintura y quedan ambos demasiado juntos, mientras tanto, Miroku en una aldea … Al Aldeana_

M: Vamos señorita, quisiera tener un hijo con este monje?

Al: A que cosas dice excelencia n/n ?

M: Si venga, vamos al lago le parece? -_me recuerda tanto a ti mi querida Sango- _piensa el.

Al: Por supuesto Houshi-sama n/n.

_Inu Yasha estaba decidido, iba confesarle sus sentimientos a Sango, era el momento perfecto, solos, juntos, mojados en un lago, uno frente al otro …_

IY: Sango … yo … queria decirte que … tu … yo …

S: _Hay no, que hago? Que pena! Realmente correspondes mis sentimientos, esto no es una mentira? -pensaba- _

IY: Yo te … atashi (yo) … atashi … ATASHI SUKI DAYO!

_Inu Yasha cierra los ojos y dice:_

IY: Si no me puedes corresponder lo entiendo, se que ya hay alguien que te gusta, que ya es dueño de tu corazón, pero me eh dado cuenta de que tu eres a quien eh esperado todo este tiempo y yo … perdóname si te molesto …

_Sango se acerca al rostro sonrojado de Inu Yasha y lo besa tiernamente, en ese momento llega Miroku y los ve, el sale corriendo de ahí dejando a la aldeana como si nada, el corría sin sentido y por error cae en un barranco, solamense te escucha un fuerte grito. Sango e Inu Yasha, al escuchar el grito, se separan rápidamente y corrieron hacia el barranco y al ver a Miroku tirado dentro de el, Sango baja rápidamente a rescatarlo._

S: Houshi-sama! Respóndame excelencia!

_Sango llama a Kirara, quien aparece de la nada, para salir de ahí, llevan a Miroku a una aldea, pero la doctora del lugar no se encuentra, meten a Miroku a una cabaña, el aun sigue inconsciente._

IY: que le habrá pasado? Por que estaría en ese barranco?

S: De seguro y nos vio besándonos …

_Miroku comienza a reaccionar, por fin esta conciente, Inu Yasha sale de la cabaña para dejarlos hablar …_

S: Houshi-sama! Me alegro de que este bien -sonríe-

M: Señorita Sango -hablando con pocas fuerzas- como se encuentra? Creo que bien -sonriendo nostálgicamente-

S: Por que lo dice excelencia Unn?

M: Por que se le ve muy contenta, además creo que el beso de Inu Yasha le gusto -aun con la misma sonrisa-.

S: Como supo que el y yo nos …

M: Los vi, ya veo, con que Inu Yasha es el afortunado, espero que el la haga feliz …

S: Gracias por comprenderlo excelencia, no sabe lo feliz que me pone.

M: Me podría dar una compensación a cambio de eso señorita Sango?

S: Eh … si, dígame, que puedo hacer por usted?

M: Por única vez quisiera pedirle poder sentir sus labios.

_En eso entra Inu Yasha, escucha la petición de Miroku, Sango mira a Inu Yasha, el le da una sonrisa, Miroku sonríe al tener el permiso de besarla._

IY: Bueno, yo iré por unas plantas medicinales, los dejo …

_Inu Yasha sale de ahí, hubo un silencio de 5 minutos, el hanyou ya se encontraba muy lejos cuando … _Al Aldeanos

Al: Un demonio! Un demonio ataca la aldea!

_Los aldeanos comenzaron a correr por toda la aldea, Sango sale a ayudar, se detiene en la entrada y le dice a Miroku:_

S: No salga de aquí, llegando le daré su compensación …

_Sango le sonrie tiernamente, Miroku agacha la mirada decepcionado al sentirse inútil al no poder ayudar a su querida Sango._

S: Demonio te derrotare!

_Sango prepara su Hiraikotsu y esta a punto de lanzarse contra el demonio, en ese momento escucho algo que jamás deseo haber escuchado …_

M: Kazaana! (el nombre en japonés del agujero negro)

S: Excelencia, le dije que no saliera de la cabaña!

_Miroku absorbe por completo al demonio pero …_

M: Argh! -tocándose la mano-

S: Que pasa excelencia, dígame que le pasa? -se acerca rápidamente a el-

M: Maldición! El maldito demonio tenia veneno en la sangre, por eso ataco la aldea.

S: Eso quiere decir que usted … -comenzando a llorar incontrolablemente-

M: Si mi querida Sango, moriré dentro de … argh … unos minutos mas …

S: No! -abrazándolo tirado en el suelo- no quiero que muera, no puede irse …

_Miroku toca el trasero de Sango y lo comienza a acariciar … Inu Yasha observa todo desde la copa de un árbol …_

S: Excelencia que hace o/ó ? -completamente sonrojada-

M: Quiero sentir esto por ultima vez, me permites?

_En ese momento Sango besa a Miroku, Inu Yasha sonrie un poco aliviado, después de unos minutos Sango deja de sentir las manos de Miroku en su trasero, ella abre los ojos esperando lo peor …_

S: Excelencia … excelencia reaccione por favor … EXCELENCIA CONTESTEME … MIROKU HABLAME -llorando- NO PUEDE MORIR … Miroku contéstame por favor, no puedes morir

_Se veía en la cara de Miroku una sonrisa y una lagrima saliendo de su ojos derecho …_

S: Excelencia por favor …

_Sango pone su cabeza en el pecho de Miroku, se levanta y comienza a golpear en el pecho a Miroku, de repente te detiene y le da una cachetada …_

S: Me toco el trasero y no le di permiso …

_Inu Yasha baja de la copa del árbol y se dirige con Sango para abrazarla._

IY: Tranquila Sango, tenia que pasar tarde o temprano …

S: Yo no queria que muriera frente a mi -abraza a Inu Yasha y comienza a llorar en su pecho- no queria que muriera frente a mi …

IY: Vamos por favor -levanta la cabeza de Sango un poco y le limpia las lagrimas- vamos no me gusta verte llorar, aunque eso te haga mas hermosa aun …

S: Pero ah muerto, no quería que muriera -aun llorando un poco-

IY: Tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, era mejor que ya no sufriera.

S: Creo que tienes razón, tengo que aceptarlo, aunque sea difícil …

IY: Vamos, creo que tu si puedes cruzar el pozo, ya que tienes un fragmento, hay que quitarle a Miroku los que tenia, yo comenzare a hacer eso, tu trata de pasar el pozo y trae a Kagome.

S: Esta bien, lo intentare …

_Inu Yasha abraza fuertemente a Sango asi ella deja de llorar._

IY: Por favor cuídate y regresa pronto, no me gusta estar lejos de ti …

_Inu Yasha suelta a Sango y la besa como una despedida temporal, después de unos minutos Sango se va directo al pozo, eh Inu Yasha comienza a hacer una tumba para Miroku._

S: Veamos haber si puedo …

_Sango cierra los ojos y se lanza al pozo, cuando los abre esta dentro de una cabaña._

S: Donde rayos me encuentro?

K: Sango! -desde arriba del pozo- Que haces tu aquí? -sorprendida-.

S: Tengo una mala noticia que darte … -bajando la mirada triste-.

K: Que pasa? Dime que sucedió, habla por favor …

S: Es mejor que lo veas tu misma …

_Kagome y Sango entraron de nuevo al pozo, ambas suben a Kirara que las estaba esperando y se dirigen hacia la aldea._

K: Que paso aquí? -comienza a observar la aldea completamente destruida- Inu Yasha! - -corre hacia el y lo abraza- tenia tantas ganas de verte, no te imaginas la falta que me haces, perdóname …

_Inu Yasha no corresponde el abrazo de Kagome, el voltea la mirada hacia donde esta Miroku, Kagome observa a Miroku y se suelta rápidamente de Inu Yasha y corre hacia donde se encontraba el monje, ella trata de despertarlo pero es en vano, Kagome comienza a llorar …_

K: Que fue lo que paso? Por que Miroku esta …

IY: Por que? Te lo diré, el cayo de un barranco, estaba un poco grave y lo trajimos a la aldea, pero en eso un demonio llego y Sango salio a pelear, yo me encontraba lejos de la aldea recogiendo unas plantas medicinales, pero Miroku salio a pelear para ayudar a Sango, el utilizo el Kazaana, pero el maldito demonio tenia veneno en la sangre y Miroku absorbió todo eso y después de unos minutos el … -cerrando las manos impotentemente-

K: Pero por que cayo del barranco, alguno de ustedes lo sabe?

S: Pues veras Kagome … es que me vio .. el vio que yo ….

_Inu Yasha y Sango se acerca un poco y ambos bajan la mirada, Inu Yasha toma de la mano a Sango decidido a decirle a Kagome lo de su relación, Kagome se enoja al verlos._

IY: Miroku nos vio a mi y a Sango besándonos, eso lo impresiono y salio corriendo como loco, espero que no hagas tu lo mismo.

K: Besándose o.ó? Y que hacían ustedes besándose?

S: Es que el y yo … ya somos … pareja, es decir, novios.

K: Ya veo, ni Kikyo, ni yo, fue Sango la afortunada -agacha la cabeza para que no vean su rostro- yo en un momento regreso …

_Kagome sale corriendo de ahí rápidamente y llorando, Inu Yasha baja la mirada y Sango lo abraza para que no se sienta mal, Kagome corre sin ningún sentido cuando de repente choca con alguien en el camino._

(Que les quede definido, mi amiga querida Thoru Honda (Yanssi) quizo que Kagome me encontrara con el, pero como no se mucho, les pido disculpas de ante mano, porque le cambiare un poco la personalidad, bueno ya aclarada esto, sayonara y gomen ne.) Se Sesshomaru R Rin (o Lin) JJaken

Se: Humana tonta fíjate donde caminas …

K: Sesshomaru-sama! Perdóneme por molestarlo -aun llorando un poco- le ruego me disculpe, me retiro …

R: Kagome-chan! -corre hacia ella y se le lanza a los brazos- Kagome!

K: Hola Rin-chan, como haz estado? -tratando de secar sus lagrimas para que Rin no las vea-

R: Kagome-chan porque lloras? Dímelo, Sesshomaru-sama que podemos hacer por Kagome-chan?

Se: Rin vamonos de aquí, no me quiero meter con humanos asquerosos …

R: Sesshomaru-sama pero yo también soy una humana, le resulto asquerosa? -poniendo una cara triste-

K: Rin-chan, mejor ve con Sesshomaru-sama, yo iré a otra parte, no te preocupes …

R: Pero yo quiero que Kagome-chan venga con nosotros, que venga conmigo, con Jaken-san y con Sesshomaru-sama, se puede Sesshomaru-sama?

Se: Haz lo que quieras, me da igual -comenzando a caminar-

R: Kagome-chan ven con nosotros, o es que Inu Yasha-san te espera?

K: Rin-chan yo no tengo nada que ver con el, ya tiene a Sango -bajando la mirada- esta bien te acompañare, espero no causarle molestias Sesshomaru-sama …

J: Perfecto otra humana mas a la que tenemos que traer, bueno, usted sabe lo que hace Sesshomaru-sama …

_En ese momento se escucha un fuerte golpe propiciado por Sesshomaru hacia Jaken, el golpeado simplemente se soba y camina junto a Kagome que continua cargando a Rin._

R: Que bien! Estoy contenta de que Kagome-chan nos acompañe, ella puede ser la novia de Sesshomaru-sama y puede ser mi mamá, que bien, volveré a tener padres!

K: Creo que no es conveniente que digas eso Rin-chan, Sesshomaru-sama se puede molestar, disculpe Sesshomaru-sama, donde pasaremos la noche, ya es tarde -observando el cielo-.

_Sesshomaru se detiene y se sienta bajo un árbol, eso quiere decir que hay descansaran, mientras tanto en la aldea con Sango e Inu Yasha …_

IY: Kagome me preocupa mucho, donde se habrá metido esa tonta, esta peor que una celosa desatada.

S: Pues si esta celosa, mas no se si sea desatada, perdóname, creo que no debimos decírselo asi tan de pronto, recibió 2 malas noticias el mismo día, eso debe ser muy duro para ella, que te parece si mejor la buscamos ya es de noche y pudo haberle pasado algo, vamonos los dos, te parece? -lo toma de la mano-

IY: No te molesta? -mirándola fijamente-

S: En lo absoluto, ella es mi amiga y me preocupa lo que pase, aunque creo que ella ya no me considera una amiga en la que puede confiar, pero me preocupa y quiero saber lo que le pasa, vamos a buscarla, quiero verla …

_Inu Yasha y Sango se abren camino en el bosque en busca de Kagome, ella saca algo de su mochila y le da comida a Rin y a Jaken, deja un plato de ramen cerca de Sesshomaru, pero no recibe respuesta, un poco molesta, va y se sienta al lado de Sesshomaru tratando de sacarle platica …_

K: Es una hermosa noche no le parece Sesshomaru-sama?

_Sesshomaru no habla._

K: Veo que no tiene lengua con la que hablar, veamos -toma el plato de ramen- porque no querrá este delicioso plato, sera mejor que -toma un poco y se lo pone en la boca a Sesshomaru- asi mejor, de perdido comerá algo.

_Sesshomaru se saca la comida de la boca y mira hacia el cielo._

K: Rayos ya me enfado, porque jamás se fija en las personas que lo rodean, esta tan alto su ego? Que no puede ver a las personas que se preocupan por usted, es tan orgulloso que no se doblega ante la nobleza y cariño de Rin-chan -Kagome le propicia una cachetada a Sesshomaru- se parece tanto a Inu Yasha …

_Sesshomaru al escuchar el ultimo comentario toma a Kagome por el cuello enfadado a punto de estrangularla, cuando de repente ve una lagrima corriendo por la mejilla de Kagome, Sesshomaru comienza a sentir algo en su pecho, pero no se explica que es, jamás había sentido esto, ni si quiera con Rin, al pareceré lo que el sentía era, pena y comprensión._

Se: No vuelvas a mencionar que me parezco a ese hanyou, que no sirve de nada que lo digas -la suelta y se vuelva a sentar bajo el árbol, son saber lo que hace toma el plato de ramen y comienza a comer-.

R: Sesshomaru-sama verdad que la comida que Kagome-chan trae es deliciosa?

Se: Al parecer si -afirmando con la cabeza, ante la respuesta de Sesshomaru todos se sorprenden menos Rin-.

R: Sabia que le gustaría …

K: Discúlpeme por decir eso -sentándose al lado de el y tomando las manos de el para ayudarlo a tomar los palillos- asi es mejor tomar los palillos, si no, simplemente tirara la comida -le sonrie-

_Sesshomaru se queda observando la sonrisa de Kagome y se queda un poco mas tranquilo, comienza a comer con los palillos, de repente, siente una presión sobre su hombro, al voltear a ver que era, ve a Kagome que se quedo dormida sobre su hombro, el deja el plato y la carga para acomodarla sobre su capa (_esa cosa alargada con la que a veces vuelva, no se como se llama XD) _Jaken y Rin se quedan impresionados ante la amabilidad de Sesshomaru con Kagome y comienzan a pensar en el futuro, en lo que pasara, mientras que Inu Yasha y Sango siguen buscando a Kagome, ambos se encuentran con Kouga. _Ko Kouga

Ko: Vaya, con que tu eras el que apestaba en este lugar, por cierto, donde dejaste a Kagome y porque tan solito con Sango eh? ¬w¬

IY: Estamos buscando a Kagome y yo ya soy pareja de Sango, asi que no molestes.

S: Perdónalo Kouga, es que estamos preocupados por Kagome, no sabemos donde esta y pues …

Ko: Con que Kagome-chan ya es toda mía, jeje que bien, bueno Inu Yasha, yo me adelantare a buscarla, te deseo suerte con Sango -perdiéndose en su remolino y desapareciendo-

S: Vaya que lobo tan loco, ese es el poder del amor, jeje.

IY: Que bueno que tu utilizas ese poder conmigo, jeje, me alegro de que me correspondas, te amo tanto mi querida Sango.

S: Pues yo no te amo …

IY: Que? Pero entonces porque me besaste?

S: No te amo, te adoro, eres mi todo, mi mundo, mi vida y mi ser, jeje.

IY: Ya me habías asustado eh traviesa -la besa tiernamente- mejor no busquemos a Kagome, Kouga la encontrara mas rápido y estará mas segura, vamonos a disfrutar de nuestro amor te parece?

S: Si, por supuesto -le devuelve el beso-

_Mientras tanto Sesshomaru no deja de pensar en la bella sonrisa de Kagome, ni siquiera había sentido eso cuando revivió a Rin, tan rápido Kagome había ocupado un gran lugar en su corazón? Esa pregunta pronto se resolvería con lo que pasaría en ese mismo instante._

R: Verdad que es muy hermosa la señorita Kagome? Dígame le gusta ella Sesshomaru-sama?

Se: Rin no es conveniente que digas eso, ella es una humana y yo un demonio, no hay manera de que nos relacionemos, solamente sera compañía -mirando aun a Kagome-.

R: Pero dígame, si le gusta Kagome-chan?

_Sesshomaru al no saber que responder se queda callado, pero Rin sabe a la perfección que el poco a poco se esta enamorando de Kagome, ella comenzó a idear planes para dejarlos solos, o demasiado juntos en situaciones bochornosas, nadie pensaría que alguien como Rin pensaría en tales cosas._

(Perdónenme si no les gusta lo que sigue, pero no se me ocurría otra manera de que Sesshomaru se le declarara a Kagome, ññ espero y me puedan perdonar por esto, pero seria demasiado raro si Sesshomaru se le declara normal, asi que puse una manera extraña OK?)

R: Sesshomaru-sama … ¬w¬

Se: Que quieres Rin?

R: Le apuesto a que no besa a Kagome-chan, es muy miedoso para besarla u 

Se: Si la beso, pero es demasiado para ella, después ella se traumaría, asi que no lo haré ññU

R: Sesshomaru-sama es un miedoso! Sesshomaru-sama es un miedoso, jajaja.

_Sesshomaru se enoja al escuchar eso de Rin, asi que se decide por besar a Kagome, la toma por el cuello con cuidado para no despertarla, se acerca poco a poco a su rostro cuando por fin la besa, Kagome siente eso y abre los ojos de manera sorprendida y al ver a Sesshomaru sobre ella se suelta rápidamente del beso, Rin se va corriendo junto con Jaken, para dejarlos solos, Rin había puesto a Sesshomaru en esa situación a propósito, desde un principio ya lo tenia planeado, Kagome le da la espalda a Sesshomaru que esta muy tranquilo, ambos duran en silencio por varios minutos, cuando de repente Kagome rompe el silencio y dice:_

K: Solamente dígame porque hizo eso? Acaso siente algo por mi, no creo, quien se enamoraría de una tonta humana como yo verdad, eso es lo que piensa de seguro, asi que le pido que no lo haga otra vez.

Se: Porque te desprecias tanto eh humana?

K: Es que estoy perdiendo lo que quiero y pues que mas me queda? Absolutamente nada, asi que, que mas da lo que pase de ahora en adelante …

Se: Que? Acaso ya te ganaron a mi estupido hermano?

K: Sango la exterminadora fue quien se quedo con el, asi que nadie me queda con quien ir.

_Sesshomaru sin saber lo que hace, abraza a Kagome por la espalda, Kagome al sentirlo se sorprende de sobre manera, jamás se había imaginado asi a Sesshomaru de esa manera, cariñoso? Eso la sorprendió y se dejo llevar por el momento._

K: Sesshomaru-sama solamente explique por que hace esto? Acaso fue Rin-chan quien le dijo que lo hiciera? Le pido que si no lo hace porque quiere, suélteme.

Se: No se lo que hago, pero me dio ¿tristeza? Lo que estabas diciendo y quisiera saber si nos podrías acompañar en nuestro viaje?

K: Solamente es porque Rin-chan se lo pide. Iré porque ella quiere, pero solamente seré molestia de mas.

Se: Aun no lo comprendes? Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi acompañante, como lo dicen ustedes? A si, ustedes dicen que si quieres ser mi pareja?

_Kagome queda perpleja por la confesión, sin saber lo que hace se da la vuelta para quedar de frente con Sesshomaru, ella simplemente afirma con la cabeza, Sesshomaru _(no se enojen OK?) _se acerca poco a poco a su rostro y lo besa de nuevo, pero ahora con mas ternura y amor._

R: Jamás pensé que Sesshomaru-sama pudiera enamorarse de Kagome-chan! Que bien ahora podré pedirles un hermanito porque ya me canse de que el señor Jaken juegue conmigo.

_Mientras tanto Inu Yasha y Sango pasaban una gran noche de pasión, jamás habían hecho eso y por suerte es la primera vez de ambos._

IY: Que bien que tu seas solamente mía, te amo tanto que jamás te dejare de amar, quiero que seas mía por siempre, lo serias?

S: Por supuesto mi querido Inu Yasha, soy y seré solamente tuya.

(Bueno dejemos esto hasta aquí, en pocas palabras Inu Yasha y Sango casi creo ya se fueron a un Motel a pasar la noche jajaja ñ/ñU)

_Mientras poco a poco Sesshomaru comienza a quitarle la ropa a Kagome para unir sus cuerpos y almas en una sola persona, esa noche seria amor puro._

K: Esta seguro de esto Sesshomaru-sama?

Se: Ya no me trates de usted, ahora soy tu pareja, asi que compláceme esta noche te lo pido, además Rin lleva mucho tiempo pidiéndome un hermano menor, asi que, que te parece si se lo damos?

K: Seria un placer Sesshomaru-sama, perdón, Sesshomaru …

_Después de que ambas parejas pasaron una noche de puro amor, ambas parejas se han unido mas, ya pasaron 5 años de esas relaciones y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, ambas parejas se encuentran en un aldea una frente a otra. _

IY: Mira Sango es Kagome y viene de la mano con alguien, quien sera?

K: Sesshomaru mira, es Inu Yasha, no se sorprenderá por lo de nosotros?

Se: Me importa poco lo que piense.

S: Kagome viene de la mano con Sesshomaru! Y mira tienen a un niño arriba de los hombros de Sesshomaru.

_Ambas parejas se topan, después de 5 años sin verse, solamente sonríen, el niño de Sesshomaru y Kagome era un Hanyou llamado Haku, Sango e Inu Yasha también habían tenido una bebe, ella también era Hanyou y se llamaba Zenira. Después de varias platicas ambas parejas decidieron viajar juntas, al parecer Haku y Zenira se llevaban bien junto con Rin, por fin los desacuerdos de Inu Yasha con Sesshomaru se habían arreglado, eran, todos juntos, una gran familia …_

Bueno eh aquí mi historia, como ven Sesshomaru también tiene un corazón con amor, jeje, espero y no me fucilen X.X , bueno espero sus reviews y que sean criticas, felicitaciones reclamos, lo que sea.

Bueno ya esta, este fic va dedica a Winry y a Thoru (Samantha y Yanssi) con todo mi cariño mis queridas amigas del alma, las quiero un buen y jamás me olviden, Sayonara a todos y recuerden, el amor es un arma muy poderosa, cuando se usa con bien.

Miroku descanse en paz.


End file.
